heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-03 A Party In Times Square
It's getting on to evening and as soon it gets dark, Heroes for Hire has hired out a stage with a DJ, and everything. Since their office is right off Times Square, that seemed like the best place to do it. Sure, they were spending a fortune on this batch of advertising, but it costs money to make money! Through sheer bad luck, Iron Fist is out of the country (dimension) at the moment, but he never likes these parties anyway. That leaves Luke to host all by himself, which in end, generally goes down ok. So that leaves us with New York City, in the early evening, right after an afternoon, summer thunder storm. It's not raining anymore, and the skies are clearing, but the streets are wet, and anyone caught outside an hour ago is probably still damp. Luke managed to stay dry though, and he's out and about, fussing over the details of the union workers setting things up. Unfortunately, one of the drivers of the box trucks dropping stuff off doesn't quite time is approach right, and slips a bit on the wet asphalt. The rear end fishtails, and hits the edge of the stage, causing the lights and rails to topple. If Luke hadn't been /right there/ they would have crashed to the wet ground and probably sent quite a few volts through the workers. As it is though, he manages to catch it. So, there he is, standing with the whole apparatus over his head, but he can't fly, and he doesn't have good leverage on the thing. He can hold it there all day, but it won't be fun. Luckily, the union guys holler something about getting the crane set up again, and they scurry about to do so. But if there was just someone else around who could shift a bunch of weight, they'd have an easy time balancing the thing back together... It's getting on to evening and as soon it gets dark, Heroes for Hire has hired out a stage with a DJ, and everything. Since their office is right off Times Square, that seemed like the best place to do it. Sure, they were spending a fortune on this batch of advertising, but it costs money to make money! Through sheer bad luck, Iron Fist is out of the country (dimension) at the moment, but he never likes these parties anyway. That leaves Luke to host all by himself, which in end, generally goes down ok. So that leaves us with New York City, in the early evening, right after an afternoon, summer thunder storm. It's not raining anymore, and the skies are clearing, but the streets are wet, and anyone caught outside an hour ago is probably still damp. Luke managed to stay dry though, and he's out and about, fussing over the details of the union workers setting things up. Unfortunately, one of the drivers of the box trucks dropping stuff off doesn't quite time is approach right, and slips a bit on the wet asphalt. The rear end fishtails, and hits the edge of the stage, causing the lights and rails to topple. If Luke hadn't been /right there/ they would have crashed to the wet ground and probably sent quite a few volts through the workers. As it is though, he manages to catch it. So, there he is, standing with the whole apparatus over his head, but he can't fly, and he doesn't have good leverage on the thing. He can hold it there all day, but it won't be fun. Luckily, the union guys holler something about getting the crane set up again, and they scurry about to do so. But if there was just someone else around who could shift a bunch of weight, they'd have an easy time balancing the thing back together...(RE) Good timing is good as Rogue has been out flying, needing a bit of fresh air to clear her head and get her mind off of her concerns. The belle arrives just after the accident takes place, the post-crash mess gaining her attention. Cage's efforts are also noticed by Rogue who is quick to come to his aide, maneuvering herself so she can take up most of the weight and try to heft the support struts back into place. Must be pretty heavy as she's grunting and not so quick to say anything, this requiring all of her focus. Luckily enough, there's a third person there to help out. Tasmanian Devil, typically seen in Metropolis, has been out hunting today. Specifically for the people that tried to make him into a taz-fur coat. But since he lost the trail, commotion here has drawn him. He doesn't even notice the other two until he's there trying to hold the support up right alongside them. "Howdy," he grunts out. "My hero!" Luke says as he helps Rogue and Taz get the weight settled back on the platform. He was originally looking up at Rogue, but turns to include Taz too. "Both of you, thanks a lot. Kind of an awkward spot there." The workers cheer too, and scramble about to get the thing lashed down properly this time. Maybe Heroes for Hire won't sue! He wipes his hands on his jeans and gives the foreman an 'I've got my eye on you' gesture. Then he turns to take in the good samaritans. "Interest you two in a couple free tickets? DJ Shadow's playing tonight. Drinks on me." He smiles broadly and offers to shake hands all around. She waits until she's sure everything's alright before letting to, not wanting to accidentally do so too soon and cause it all to come crumbling down around them. When Rogue lands she comes up next to Luke, her expression proud. "Hey there," she say with a chuckle, taking care when putting her hand in his as is habit for her despite the long gloves she has on. "Ah appreciate the offer but Ah'm just happy to be able to help." Quicksilver would definitely not approve of her willingness but she doesn't care, his opinion no longer anything she has to worry about. The other man gets a smile and a wave. "Hi, there." Taz is as cautious as Rogue is, waiting to make sure the thing won't fall right back over. He's been in a situation like that before and isn't eager for a repeat. Once things are settled, he flashes a grin...lots of big sharp teeth...at Luke and Rogue. He shakes Luke's hand, careful with his claws. "Tickes to what?" Taz blinks. "DJ who?" the big fuzzy guy's accent is pretty obvious. He's not from around here. "It's just for fun. No obligation. I'm Luke Cage, by the way. Heroes for Hire." Luke grins as he tries to talk Rogue into it, lovely lady that she is. Plus, that /accent/! But he's just as enthusiastic about Hugh staying too. "It's a party. You're already here. It starts in half an hour. It costs you nothing. Why not stick around? It's the least I can do." Luke isn't in fancy duds either, just his black jeans and yellow shirt, like normal. "It's always nice to get to know the People in your neighborhood, right? Think I heard that on TV somewhere." He winks and elbows Taz. One can almost hear him capitalizing the P in People too, like he definitely means something by it. Probably 'Supes'. Rogue looks like she might beg off but instead nods, deciding to at least enjoy herself for awhile before returning to the safehouse-turn-apartment that Remy set her up in. "Thanks. Ah guess Ah could use a bit of fun. Oh. Heck, where are mah manners. Ah'm Rogue. Nice to meet y'all." There's a faint blush to her cheeks and a wariness about her, that combined to lend a slight nativity to her. "So what's this whole thin' about, anyhow? Someone's birthday?" "Heroes for Hire?" Taz sounds a little confused by that. He's not dressed in anything fancy either. Or anything at all in fact, don't worry, nothing's showing though. All concealing fur for the win! "Uh, I guess I could stay awhile, mate. Don't gotta be anywhere for a few more days actually," he says with a grin. The elbow gets a little laugh, the man from Austrailia shaking his head. "People call me Tasmanian Devil but ya all can call me Taz for short." Luke beams at Rogue's agreement to stay and then chuckles at her question. "No, I wish. Then it could just be a quiet night at home. It's a promotional for Heroes for Hire. Sure Taz, it's sort of like hiring a private investigator, or the city paying for cops and firemen, you know? Guy's gotta make a living." He gestures up at the window to his office, and then produces a couple business cards which he hands over. "We're right up there, and open for business. Though I doubt either of you would need to hire /us/." He grins, and walks them over to the bar, still being set up. But when the bartender sees them walking over he smiles and nods. "Hey, Mr. Cage! We're not a hundred percent yet, but I can find whatever you need. What'll it be?" Luke nods and says, "Just gimme one of the cans I had you stash under the bar for me, and whatever these two want. All night. You saw it, they saved the day!" The bartender laughs and nods, "Yes sir!" And after retrieving said beer can for Cage, he looks expectantly to Rogue for her order. Ladies first, of course! The card is given a quick look before Rogue puts it into one of her jeans' pockets, stowing it away until the time the information can be put into her phone, listening at the same time. "If there's one thing Ah've learned over the years it's that ya can never say ya will never help." When they reach the bar she chews her lower lip, having to pause and think as to what she wants versus what she /should/ have. "Ah'll jus' have a cola, thank you." Turning to face Tas now, smiling pleasantly. "So what's yer story?" "So you're chargin' people for what a lot of others already do for free?" Taz is genuinely confused by that idea. He takes the card and sniffs it before just looking unsure what to do with it. No pockets. "Don't think I could hire you," he laughs. "Still newish to this country," he remarks as they go. The scent of the bar makes him grin again. "Ah, now here's a party," he jokes. He orders a beer once Rogue finishes placing her order. "My story? What do ya mean, Rogue?" Luke holds his hands up like someone surrendering. "Oh trust me, I know. I jump in and help all the time. I'm not charging people I help, Taz," Luke grins. "I help out when I can, AND I'm available for hire. Lots of people like have a super on hand for special events, or even just for show. And a lot of us are hard to get a hold of, so I figured I'd try out the business model. I think there's an opportunity-" Luke cuts himself off, shaking his head. "Sorry, you two don't care about my business model, blah blah blah." He finally shuts up and listens, also curious about Taz's story, and waits for Rogue to elaborate. "That is mighty nice of you to do that, Luke," Rogue compliments. "Not a lot of people care enough to want to help. But everyone who does wanna makes a difference mah mother always said." That being the woman who gave birth to her, not the lady who wound up bringing her in as a teen. Her drink handed to her once it's poured for her, Rogue pauses and takes a sip, watching Tas curiously before answering. "Well, ya know. Where did you come from and what brought ya here... that kind of thin'." "I don't mind hearing about it. Not the kind of thing I'm cut out for but the business model sounds good enough," Taz remarks. He nods to Rogue. "She's right. Nice to help out even with the business plan," he says. He waits a little longer, grinning when the beer comes. He's thirsty after running around all day. "Me? Well, I'm from Austrailia. Used to be a national hero down there...then the new party took over the government. They said I should work for them or stop entirely...guns came out when I said no," he shrugs. "Moved out this way to help. As for New York specifically," he pauses to take a swig of beer. "Hunting poachers." Luke nods, mirroring Rogue's curiosity and then listens as Taz tells his story. He shakes his head sympathetically at having to escape his government. "The lawmakers think they got every damn angle worked out, don't they? Guess it don't matter which country." He chuckles and offers his drink up to clink with the others'. "But poachers, huh? That's a first for me in the city. What'd they do, exactly?" "Ah'm sorry ya got chased out of yer home, Tas." Rogue knows a little of what it's like to have people try to control you so she can't help but to feel sympathetic even if the circumstances are different. "How are thin's treatin' ya here?" A sideward glance is given to Luke, Rogue curious again, this time over just what his reaction is to Tas' story. "Ah swear. People jus' don't know when to leave others alone and let 'em live happily. As long as ya ain't hurtin' no one... ya know?" After all that she falls into a bit of a troubled silence, not doing anything but drinking her soda. Taz shakes his head and takes another swig of beer. "It's alright. Eventually, the people will boot those," he bites back a rather rude word "politicians out. Things are going better here. Had a few bad reactions at first but I think that's understandable," he laughs. Big, teeth, claws...yeah. "They tried to make me into a taz-fur coat and pulled guns on some nice people. Going after them to make sure they don't go after someone else or try to raid the zoos or something." Luke nods emphatically at people being left to live happily if they're not hurting anyone, but he stays quiet to hear Taz's story. He smiles at the man editing himself, and nods. "Oh damn, that don't fly in my city at all, Taz." He looks to Rogue, but doesn't presume to speak for her. "You let me know if you get a lead on them, brother. I'll be there just for the beat down. You got a cell phone yet?" Rogue can't help but to quirk a grin in mid-sip, the gesture showing despite how she holds her glass to her mouth. "Count me in as well," she offers before polishing off her drink, the glass and ice set to the side. "Ah don't like bullies and Ah swear, politicians can be some of the worst." Rogue won't say all politicians are bad but there are bad apples to be found just about everywhere with some of those places being government type buildings. Unfortunately. Taz gives a little laugh. "I got a phone, just can't carry it like this," he guests down at himself. "No pockets in this," he adds. "Thanks though. I'll let you both know if I find a lead if I can. I lost the trail earlier today but I'm hoping to pick it up again tomorrow." Luke nods at Taz and offers up a fistbump. "You just let me know. I'll be there." Just then, a little static and then quiet again signals that the music is set up. Up on the stage a white guy with a couple of turn-tables set up is rifling through some vinyl, and the backup dancers are milling about, going over last minute reviews of routines. "Oh hey, looks like they're about to get started. And..." Luke looks over at the people lining up. "Yep, they're letting people in. I'm glad I got to meet you both. Hope you like DJ's." "Ah guess Ah do," comes the drawled response from the sole female. Rogue hasn't really allowed herself to experience much in the way of parties of this kind so she really not sure. But it never hurts to try. Giving Luke a warm smile, she chuckles, sounding sheepish. "Well, Ah guess this is where we mingle," she asides to them both. She looks worried and a bit lost. Someone will have to take the lead. Taz perks up a moment and returns the fistbump. That's a gesture he recognizes. "Never heard one before so I don't know if I do," Taz replies. "Mingle huh? Can't say I've done much of that either." "Well then this is your lucky night!" Luke smiles and puts a hand each on Rogues shoulder and Taz's, standing between them and looking at the gathering crowd. "This'll be fun. Taz, I'm the best wing man you could ask for, trust me on that. Rogue, well to be honest, it would probably be easiest if you just stick with me tonight. I'm terrible at helping women pick out guys." Or you just want to ask her out yourself and skip the hard part! Oh Luke. "You and I can fly support for Taz here. Except I can't fly, but that's ok." Luke waves off any further concerns he might have been considering, offers his arm to Rogue, and with or without Rogue's arm he wades into the growing crowd, most of whom are going to recognize him, because it's his party, after all. Thankfully Luke touches here where she has clothing covering flesh but Rogue still flinches at first, not exactly used to human contact. Or any other kind, for that matter. The recovery takes a moment before she can relax although it should be easy to tell that crowds are not what she enjoys. "Ah ain't goin' to be of any use either, Ah hate to say," she utters, probably speaking too quietly to be heard over the noise. "Ah ain't even had a boyfriend." Strange that a woman of her age would confess to it but she does so so easily, sounding almost like she's talking about the weather. When Luke holds out his arm she links hers through it but not before tugging up the glove that she wears, it almost long enough to cover the limb from finger tip to shoulder. "Maybe y'all should be helpin' me!" Not that she's looking. Taz laughs. "Thanks for the offer, mate. But I'm gay," he says, smiling. No need to hide that. "Might have trouble being a wingman for me," he says. Stretching, he follows Luke into the crowd. He sniffs a few times at all the scents, frowning for just a moment at the volume of the music. Much to his credit, what with all the tough guy facade, Luke doesn't miss a beat. "Hey, you two helped me out big time today." Ok, so the crane would have gotten there eventually, but the party would have started late. Boo to that! "Rogue, we're not shopping for boyfriends. We're just chillin' and enjoying the music. Taz, not an issue. Are you kidding? I get hit on ALL the time by guys. I can definitely fly your wing, if you want. Either way is fine." Luke shrugs and smiles as they make their way. A member of the press leans over a nearby rail, his partner snapping shots like a mad man. "Cage, CAGE! Over here! Who's your girlfriend?" Luke steers them over rather than away from the snapping photos, arm in arm with Rogue, and puts his other arm around Taz's shoulders. "These are my friends, Taz, and Rogue. You'll be seeing big things from these two!" The press is met with nothing welcoming from the woman who is quick to turn and duck her head, Rogue trying very hard not to be seen. No, she is not camera shy but she has been trying very hard to be careful, not wanting the people she left when she went to start her new life to find her. Something's muttered, spoken under her breath, but it's too quiet to be heard. That surprises Taz but he's quick to smile. "Well, I can see why," he says, giving Luke a look over. "You're a hot guy," he gives a playful and flity wink before turning his attention back to the crowd they're walking through. "Alright, I wouldn't mind a wingman tonight," he adds, grinning. When he hears the press, there's the initial scan to make sure Ms. Lane isn't among them. When he can't spot or smell her, Taz laughs to himself. When that arm goes around his shoulder again, Taz gives a thumbs up for the pictures. Luke doesn't try to stop Rogue ducking away, but does cut his own shoot short. A quick thumbs up, grinning for the cameras with Taz, and then mutters to him before turning to follow Rogue, "Let's run a screen for her." And with that, Luke puts his considerable bulk to work doing his best to block the press until he can follow her further into the crowd and away from the press section. "Hey," he calls after her once there's some distance. "My bad back there, sorry. Didn't realize you were camera shy. Should have asked first. I just get wound up at these social events." He's counting on Taz catching up, and still helping the man trawl for men, but his apology is top priority just now. It's quite over-whelming but it isn't Luke's fault. Just comes with being... her. "Ah'm sorry. Ah... jus' can't stay. Ain't yer fault, Luke. Ah..." Casting Luke and Tas an apologetic look, she takes to the air, flying straight up at first, eliciting oooh's and ahs from those who manage to see her leaving, and then she flies off towards the north. Parties are going to definitely take some getting used to. Taz nods quickly to Luke. "I'll handle it," he says. Right now he's just normal sized. But suddenly, he's bigger. Much taller and more muscled, he's serving as a very effective shield against the press. Following Luke and Rogue, he looks concerned when they catch up. "Bye, Rogue..." he trails off, giving a wave as she goes. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs